Mr Ghost
by Panqueca Honda
Summary: "Son sólo buenos amigos" si estas dos naciones son sólo amigos pero el inglés ama al japonés con locura, pensando sobre esto su amiga hada lo vuelve ¡invisible! ¿para qué? una historia llena de situaciones raras.


_El poder de la magia, tan útil…Tan traviesa… ¿No me odiarás por esto?_

¿Sólo amigos? Repasemos esta rutina, aquel apuesto rubio de ojos esmeraldas y cejas pobladas pero lindas, un caballero, para ser específico era un caballero inglés sin duda alguna, que hace muchos años era un pirata semental, a todo eso nunca puede evitar tener reacciones violentas ante los demás, pero pudieron ser reacciones algo tiernas cuando no he de admitir algo. En fin, la rutina de esta nación se encierra con otra nación y oriental, asiática; algo pequeño, tenía una cabellera negra de mechones muy lisos, en su rostro se le podía notar muy bien el marrón de sus enormes y profundos ojos. Lo de siempre, como lo consideraba como un "amigo" llegaba algunos días a su tradicional casa en Kyoto, siempre en sus brazos traía un pomposo y radiante en color rojo unas hermosas rosas de abundantes pétalos, cualquier chica se volvería loca pero en este momento hablamos de un chico, y no hay que confundir, es su "amigo", en fin una vez frente a la puerta y con el ramo de rosas lo recibió el pequeño Japonés con una sonrisa al ver las hermosas rosas, en su cara nunca ha demostrado aburrirse de tan encantadoras flores, y tampoco de la visita del inglés.

-Son hermosas…- llevaba en sus brazos el ramo con una delicadeza tan descriptible que al inglés le encantaba-.

-Pues…me alegro que te gustaran…digo…pues –se llevó una mano a su nuca, señal de nerviosismo o buscando palabras adecuadas- espero no importunarte con mi visita –detuvo su andar cuando su anfitrión se gira para mirarlo con una cálida sonrisa-

-Claro que no, sus visitas significan mucho para mí…etto…-mirando al suelo apenado- es agradable hablar con Arthur-san y…siempre me contenta que tenga la molestia en venir hasta acá y pues…

-A-ah entiendo, entiendo, no te preocupes Kiku, también siento lo mismo cuando vas a mi casa, perdón por haberte forzado en hablar-.

-Oh…n-no lo ha hecho en absoluto…pero me alegro en que también no soy una molestia así que estamos a mano –hizo una característica reverencia, costumbre-.

Siempre cuidaban sus palabras, tenían que escoger las apropiadas para no importunar el uno al otro, Kiku sentía que podía hablar con más fluidez y tener una larga y agradable conversación cuando de aquel rubio se trataba, y Arthur sentía que era tan agradable conversar con alguien sin estar peleando /como de costumbre lo hace con las otras naciones/ a demás de que podían disfrutar de infinitas tazas de té sin sentir repulsión, y así pasaba el transcurso del día hasta que el inglés tenía que retirarse, Kiku lo despedía en la puerta, esta vez ambos se miraban por un corto tiempo que para ambos era algo eterno, o como si alguien hubiera detenido el tiempo, entonces Arthur se inclinó estando tan cerca de su rostro, observando sus ojos, sus mejillas con claras marcas de sonrojo y esos labios entreabiertos ¡Era una invitación! Tenía unos incontables deseos de probarlos ¿serán suaves? "deja de preguntarte imbécil y ya bésalo" su mente le estaba reclamando y hasta amenazando de que si no lo hacía se convertiría en pirata y se terminaría de violarlo, pero antes que ocurriera se desvió para besar su mejilla, bueno que importa, después se excusaría con que "son sólo costumbres Europeas"…pero ante lo que ocurrió ya podría decir que /son las malas costumbres de Francia ¡Lo siento!/ accidentalmente…si…"accidentalmente" Kiku desvió la mirada y sus labios chocaron con los del inglés, bueno ahora Arthur podría comprobar su suavidad… "¡Agh qué demonios esa es tu oportunidad!" aprovechando la unión de sus labios lo tomó por los brazos arrinconándolo, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible en no lastimarlo, llevando más allá el beso que un simple accidente, recorriendo de un lado a otro la sensación de suavidad de los labios del japonés, sus manos paseaban en caricias por sus delgados brazos cubiertos por las mangas de su yukata, estaba flotando, se sentía como en uno de sus sueños donde aparecía el japonés y lo demás se distorsiona por su gran contenido para adultos, todo bien hasta escuchar un tenue "Arthur-san" es que si no lo hacía el pobre que tenía entre manos iba a morir asfixiado, se separó de tan jugoso beso rápidamente, toda su cara completamente roja que creía que toda su sangre se concentró en su cabeza, pero no era el único ya que Kiku estaba en el mismo estado y ¿cómo no? No todos los días un inglés viene y te besa…de esa manera…en fin, saliendo de las fantasías…

-Etto… ¿A-arthur-san?

-L-l-l-lo siento…de verdad lo siento…n-no era mi intención incomodarte…de esta forma –Kiku balbuceaba sin poder decir algo concreto y Arthur deseó que la tierra se lo tragara, ahora de seguro lo odiaba y tanto que se contuvo- ¡De veras lo siento! ¡H-hasta otro día!

Ni más salió corriendo como si de su vida dependiera de huir, ahora Kiku se quedó con la mano tendida en el aire y llamándolo con la voz alzada pero ni eso consiguió que el inglés volteara, se quedó allí, mirando la misma dirección donde se dirigió, la mano que tenía tendida se la llevó a su pecho sujetándose con su otra mano, sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de carmesí y su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, suspirando con la respiración agitada, es que en ese momento mil y unas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, cosas "felices" pero aun así se sintió fatal, el lo sabía, su mente calculadora sacando conclusiones y tenía razón en el cual el trataba siempre de ser una buena persona y en no hacer acciones que quizás a Kiku le moleste, lo que no sabía es que molestia o furia era lo menos que en su cabeza recorría pero es cierto que estaba asustado y muy confundido aunque al llevarse sus dedos a sus labios tenía que admitir que se sintió bien, claro que es un pequeño japonés orgulloso que no lo iba a decir ni a su sombra.

Arthur corría y corría "¿A dónde ibas?"Dejó de correr como un lunático escapado de un manicomio para tratar de recuperar la compostura o lo que quedaba de ella, vio un parque infantil vacío, pues con la hora y con el sol ausente ¿Qué padre dejaría a un niño jugar a esa hora? A lo que iba Arthur, vio unos bancos y se desplomó en unos de ellos entre un largo y pesado suspiro, miró al cielo y visualizó la primera estrella de la noche, otro suspiro, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer, después de lo que le hizo a Kiku terminaría siendo odiado /es lo que pensaba/ y claro, no quería ser odiado por él, todo menos él, su único mejor amigo del cual podía disfrutar de la compañía de alguien, de su delicioso té, de sus tiernas manos cuando rozaban accidentalmente con las suyas ¡Vaya que lo quería! Deseaba saber de alguna manera para descubrir si su pequeño japonés sentía lo mismo por él, pero no trajo nada que tenga que ver con sus implementos de magia ¡que desgracia!...pero nada estaba perdido…una pequeña "cosita" brillante apareció frente a la triste mirada de Arthur, si, era una de sus amigas hadas, de esas que todos creen que son imaginarias.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- vio a la hada sonreír ¿su respuesta? Sacar una gran cantidad de polvo brillante de sus alas, si eso mismo ¡Polvo brillante! Que comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Arthur- ¡woaaahh! ¿¡Pero qué me estás haciendo!

-¡GYAAAAAAAAA Q-Q-Q-QUÉ ES ESO!- una señora un poco mayor que apareció de paso en el parque miraba de manera horrorizada a Arthur, y este ni siquiera entendió el por qué le miró de esa forma-

-A-ah ¿qué sucede señora, le ocurre algo? –la miraba con preocupación, si es por la hada es imposible, nadie normal podía verlas y no podía razonar con una persona que vuelve a gritar de manera horrorizada-

-¡Y ENCIMA HABLA! ¡F-F-FANTASMA GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! –usando sus temblorosas piernas para huir de Arthur, si era una cara que Arthur tenía en ese momento era de póker, no entendió absolutamente nada, alzando su mano para tratar de alcanzarla vio…bueno…no vio nada, sólo las mangas de su traje, no estaba tan oscuro como para no ver su mano, se voltea y ve nuevamente a la hada pero con un espejo-.

-N-no puede…ser… ¿¡Por qué! –vio su reflejo, en realidad de nuevo no vio nada ¡Sólo su ropa!

"En conclusión del por qué no te ves tu propia carne, y del por qué esa mujer huyó despavorida era eso… ¡Enhorabuena! Eres invisible" primero casi se come vivo a Kiku, después se sintió culpable y para finalizar ¡ERA INVISIBLE! Obra y gracia de su pequeña amiga, se quería morir sin duda, volvió a mirar a su amiga con sus brazos cruzados esperando respuesta, pero ella sólo sacó un reloj muy a lo victoriano, señalaba o marcaba dos veces el número doce del reloj.

-Entonces, a ver…-su invisible mano se posaba en su invisible cara para masajear sus invisibles párpados que ya estaban cansados /aunque ni Dios sabe como estará su expresión facial en ese momento/- ¿Volveré a la normalidad cuando sean las 12:00 am? Entonces usas el mismo truco que en el cuento de la Cenicienta, bien entonces ¿Cuál es la fiesta a la que debo asistir antes que se acabe el hechizo? –Bien irónico, la amiga hada vuela fuera del parque y señala hacia una dirección que Arthur conocía muy bien- ¿Qué hay allí?...espera… ¡ESPERA! Que recuerde esa es la dirección a casa de Kiku.

La amiga hada con las señas de sus manos daba a entender que dijo "¡BINGO!" se acercó y asintió felizmente, pero Arthur no estaba feliz del todo, estaba invisible entonces ¿Qué demonios iba hacer en casa de Kiku en ese estado? "Hola Kiku, soy yo Arthur, tal vez me recuerdes en películas como mi Hada me transformó en el hombre invisible o el fantasma que vio tu vecina" ¡ERA UNA LOCURA PRESENTARSE EN SU CASA Y EN ESE ESTADO! Entonces su amiga hada suspiró y comenzó a recordarle el momento cuando él estaba triste, pensando una manera en descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de Kiku. Así fue, ese era el brillante y chiflado plan de su amiga hada, que se hiciera invisible e infiltrarse en su casa para espiar a Kiku…Pero…Si era tentador ¿Pero espiar a su "hermoso crisantemo"? ¡Primero muerto!... ¡Oh! pero antes es importante quitarse la ropa, si Kiku viera la ropa flotando terminaría con un infarto, oh si le ganó la tentación, dejó su ropa a un lado en unos arbustos y así fue a casa de Kiku, desnudo pero era invisible, nadie podría verlo aunque sentía tal remordimiento…"sabes si hubieras dicho algo bonito en vez de huir cobardemente no terminarías en ese estado", mentalmente asesinaba su conciencia mientras tocaba el timbre de su casa, esperó un rato hasta que Kiku abrió, el japonés miró a los lados hasta salió a la calle a ver si vislumbraba algo, sólo sintió una fugaz brisa que entraba a su casa "Que extraño" no había nadie, suspirando entró a su casa cerrando la puerta y cargando a su Pochi-kun que lo había acompañado

-"Te envidio Pochi"- decía Arthur en vivo desde sus pensamientos mientras caminaba detrás de Kiku, cuidando sus pasos ya que cuando se acercaba mucho Kiku instintivamente volteaba mirando a los lados pero se aliviaba un poco porque era invisible pero de todas maneras no podía evitar estar nervioso. Lo siguió hasta los pasillos de afuera, Kiku se sentó en el borde y dejó en libertad a su perro que se fue acostar a un lado suyo, miraba el cielo perdidamente lleno de estrellas, después de un rato Kiku comenzó a decir unas cosas extrañas, se acercó un poco a ver si lograba oírlo bien-.

-…Arthur-san…-dichas palabras salieron junto con un suspiro, y Arthur casi hace un chillido de adolescente emocionada pero se tapó la boca antes de tiempo, se sentía feliz pero sus pensamientos pesimistas objetaban cosas como "De seguro dijo tu nombre recordando que tiene que asesinarte" vaya que el inglés supo como desmoralizarse en cuestión de segundos.

Después de estar de rodillas en posición de decepción, se dio cuenta que Kiku ya no estaba, miró a todos lados, entró a la casa y lo encontró en su habitación, y que desgracia… ¡No pero que suerte! Kiku comenzó a quitarse su Kimono "Dios su hermosa y blanca piel" quería seguir fantaseando pero si despertaba a su "amigo" eso sería muy malo, empezó alejar todo pensamiento morboso sujetando su entrepierna y sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza, volvió su vista hacia un desnudo Kiku, pero vio algo en el suelo y era una fotografía…Una fotografía…en el cual está Kiku ¡Y el inglés! Si mal no recuerda esa fotografía fue tomada cuando la última conferencia fue en Disneyland (Siempre es mala idea cuando le toca a Alfred). Ahí estaba, desnudo, invisible, mirando una fotografía donde sale él, Kiku y Mickey Mouse dejándola de observar cuando el japonés se agacha a recogerla y observarla con una mirada cargada de ternura, sus mejillas como manzanas con caramelo y una sonrisa, sonrisa del cual comenzó a moverse formando palabras entre una suave voz "Arthur-san" una vez más volvió a decir su nombre pero ¡Tan adorable! /y se preguntaba por qué no se lo ha comido/ Ahora Arthur ¿Qué excusa tuviste? ¿Que en realidad esa fotografía fue enviada a Mickey para que viera a quién tiene que asesinar por órdenes de Kiku? Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, estaba invisible pero estaba tan apenado y su cara tan caliente que podría notarse su sonrojo, quizás y sólo quizás Kiku lo amaba como él lo amaba, pero comenzaba sentirse culpable en descubrir cosas así como la fotografía, de verdad "debí ser valiente, declararme y esperar cualquier respuesta tuya" es lo que pensaba.

No faltaba tanto tiempo para media noche, pero no era lo importante si no buscar a Kiku que se había perdido, si estaba desnudo con una sola "y diminuta" toalla cubriéndole sólo había un sitio del cual estar así, caminó apresuradamente por la casa hasta llegar al baño termal que Kiku tenía en casa, entre el vapor lo vio sumergido y con la cabeza apoyada en el borde, sus parpados completamente cerrado, oh bien se quedó dormido… ¡Se quedó dormido en agua caliente! Tanto tiempo ahí puede ser peligroso ¿Pero Arthur qué diantres podía hacer? En el estado que está arriesgando todo o un Kiku muerto, sacudió su cabeza fuertemente por la última idea, tuvo una idea y esperó que funcionara. Entró en el agua de una manera se moviera a ver si reaccionaba con eso, pero nada, seguía dormido profundamente "Kiku colabora por favor" el inglés suspiró, otra idea era darle toques, si con eso podrá despertarse y así fue, comenzó a darle toques en el brazo, en el cuello…esta vez sus traviesos dedos se deslizaron llegando a su pecho "¡Kirkland concéntrate!" y haciéndole caso a su conciencia siguió la labor de despertar al japonés, nada…

-Mmm –Kiku comenzó a moverse pero con sus ojos cerrados, aun seguía dormido, una vez más el inglés suspiró rendido- Arthur-san…- alzó la vista sorprendido, a demás de ser la tercera vez que mencionó su nombre esta vez era en sueño-.

-Kiku…"ups ¡tonto!"-se tapó la boca, y tanto que le costó estar callado, pero por suerte Kiku seguía dormido, volviendo a mencionar su nombre…bien ahora se sentía en la novena nube, Kiku soñaba con él…pero… ¿De que forma? y usando los pensamientos de su "amigo" que ahora estaba inquieto se acercó a su dormido cuerpo, su rostro cerca del suyo, se movió para poder susurrarle en el oído- Kiku…

-Arthur…san…mmm –aun estando dormido sus manos recorren su propios brazos ¡Y el amiguito de Arthur salió de su aguante y estaba más que despierto! Inoportuno, pero Arthur seguía con su juego de palabras, esta vez sus manos tomando la iniciativa, recorrían sus brazos, delineaban sus caderas, sus labios devoraban su cuello, despacio sin prisa alguna- ¡A-ah! –gimió al sentir algo (manos) en sus partes íntimas, poco a poco abrió sus ojos, confundido luego alarmado por lo que le estaba sucediendo, miró a todos lados, no veía a alguien pero…se llevó sus manos a sus partes y "Kiku el agua caliente no hace ese milagro" se sonrojó hasta más no poder y sale alarmado del agua, toma una yukata blanca y se la colocó sin dejar su andar hasta su cuarto-.

Bien Arthur perdió su oportunidad o…Su cuerpo no obedecía para nada a su cabeza, salió del agua corriendo en perseguir a Kiku y ya no le importó su invisibilidad, sus manos alcanzaron en tomar sus brazos, Kiku en reflejo se volteó y asustado miraba de un lado a otro ¿Quién lo sujetaba con esa brutal fuerza? Arthur empuja a Kiku contra la pared pero no se dejaría domar tan fácilmente, forcejeó rompiendo su agarre pero huir no pudo porque Arthur lo abrazó y lo empujó a su habitación recostándolo en su futón usando su propio peso.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ SUCEDE!- No sabía contra quién peleaba, pero de que algo le estaba sosteniendo los hombros lo estaba haciendo, sintió unos dedos adentrarse entre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos, no pudo reprimir un sonrojo y sus jadeos al usar su voz en reclamos, pero ese mismo tacto…como en sus sueños, y esas mismas manos separó sus piernas sin rudeza pero con desesperación, no podía volver a juntarlas por sentir un peso entre ellas ¿un cuerpo?- ¡No detente! ¡Sea quien sea!-.

Tanto tiempo procurando en no lastimarlo y ahora terminó encima suyo, confundiéndolo con un "fantasma juguetón" tocando cada esquina que su cuerpo tenía, manteniéndole las piernas abiertas como "cualquier violador" que disfrutaba la agonía de su víctima antes de abusar de ella, no era lo que quería, no quería hacer sufrir a Kiku de esta manera tan bizarra, pero su cuerpo no obedecía a sus ideologías, ganas de matarse tenía porque su amiguito excitado tenía vida propia y no podía controlarlo, si son los efectos secundarios de la magia de invisibilidad una linda hada iba a morir sin duda. Sus manos recorrían entre su yukata algo húmeda "tela endemoniada" estorbaba así que la abrió de un jalón mostrando todo su blanco y desnudo cuerpo y Kiku "este es mi fin" de sus ojos salieron lágrimas, lágrimas de las cuales demostraban temor, vergüenza, confusión, Arthur desobedeciendo a su amiguito acercó su rostro, sus labios besaban suavemente sus párpados retirando sus lágrimas, Kiku volteó tratando "inútilmente" de verlo no sabía el por qué comenzó a sentir una calidez en su pecho…Tan… ¡Tan! Familiar, efectivamente no sabía a quien llamar en ese momento así que comenzó a balbucear. Arthur invisiblemente (claro) rozaba sus dedos en su rostro, gentilmente, calmándolo "pero estando en ese estado lo que esperabas era un milagro" Kiku por otro lado tenía que mantener algo de calma "tener una mente analítica ante cualquier problema" dejó de moverse mucho para calcular la situación, pensando cosas que le resultaban tan familiar, aquellas caricias en su rostro, sintió otra mano recorrer su nuca, paseando por su cuello, pecho… Pecho…Se quedó allí, presionando un pezón, tal reacción le provocó una increíble calentura y su voz lo expresó al gemir fuertemente, sintió unos labios descender por el mismo recorrido que aquella mano y se quedó en su otro pezón, algo suave y húmedo. Efectivamente Arthur comenzó pero sin brusquedad lamer y morder su endurecido pezón, lo estiraba con delicadeza con tal de oír esa voz tan erótica que salía del japonés, un pequeño gemido aquí, uno más fuerte en futuro ¡Era precioso!

-¿Q-quien…e-eres?- Kiku decía débilmente y la única respuesta que recibió fue una mano que se deslizaba suavemente por su vientre, yendo más abajo, tomó su miembro, jugando con la punta cuando logró endurecerlo- e-eh… ¡N-no! E-espera Aaahh-.

La mano de Arthur que lo sostuvo hacía movimientos continuos, unas caricias que venían hacia abajo luego hacia arriba llevando el mismo ritmo y misma aceleración, Kiku con sus manos trataba de alejar el contacto pero conseguía que el inglés le mordiera con mucha fuerza su tetilla haciendo que cayera pesadamente sobre el futón. El miembro del japonés comenzaba a gotear y el invisible inglés aprovechó con su otra mano pasar ese líquido con sus dedos, deslizó dos de sus dedos en la entrada de Kiku que este al sentir el húmedo contacto se contraía volviéndose más estrecho de lo que estaba, por ello comenzó abrir y cerrar sus dedos /movimientos de tijeras/ en su interior que a demás se sentía dilatada "supongo que también su cuerpo no le obedece" así que no era el único que se sentía excitado de sobremanera /pero Kiku es la víctima aquí/. Ahora se encontraba masturbándolo rítmicamente mientras que un tercer dedo se encontraba penetrando su cavidad, abriéndolo más, humedeciéndolo, preparándolo y tocando cada rincón que le brindaba.

-¡Ahh b-basta ahhh! –su mirada color café se enfocaba en el techo mientras su voz no dejaba de sonar "extraña" a las reacciones de su cuerpo, y cómo no, si alguien estaba excitando sus partes y "lo hacía sentir también" ¡Pero qué decía! Algo estaba profanando su reservado cuerpo y mientras tenía una lucha mental su cuerpo comenzaba a sobrecalentarse, y no, no era fiebre- umgh ahhh m-me s-siento e-extraño aaaahhhh-.

El cuerpo de Kiku se retorcía en el futón, como si algo le incomodaba, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada perdida, estaba sintiendo un orgasmo y Arthur aprovecharía esa oportunidad, mientras sus dedos penetraban su ahora húmedo agujero, dirigió su "ya cliché" invisible boca al miembro palpitante de Kiku, no podía desperdiciar su parte completamente levantada y por él así que volviendo a masturbarlo pero con la boca, succionando con velocidad, "switch" era todo lo que oía Kiku porque su voz llegaba ya a su límite de los gemidos y sólo jadeaba con la aceleración en su respiración, sentía como en su pene una lengua lo rodeaba acariciándole la punta hasta el fondo y aquellos dedos que le provocaban gran calentura en su interior, no pudo más y llegó a su límite corriéndose en su ¿Boca? Pero después fue liberado y todo su semen chochó en su propio vientre, mientras volvía a retorcerse.

-Ahh…ahhh –sus ojos cerrados del cansancio, hasta que sintió… ¿Más dedos en su cavidad? No, no eran…era sólo una cosa…y algo más grande, húmedo pero muy duro comenzaba adentrarse lentamente, aunque por más que sintió su ano estirarse esta cosa "Lo iba a romper", sintió aquellas mismas manos que violaban su intimidad anteriormente sostener sus caderas con firmeza y alzarlo, sentía sus muslos apoyados en unas caderas y sus partes muy unidas al vientre de su "agresor" pero lo que ya estaba entrando en su cavidad comenzaba hacerse más y más grande, mejor dicho comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente, no Kiku no eran dedos "es el pene excitado de alguien y comenzaba a invadir hasta que tu próstata sintiera orgasmos" /menudos pensamientos/- ¡N-no no AHHHH!

Fue muy cuidadoso en penetrarlo de una sola estocada aunque a Kiku le dolió, que soltaba un fuerte grito mientras arqueaba su espalda, sus mejillas estaban más rojas y sus ojos húmedos en lágrimas que iban corriendo por su rostro, para Arthur era una imagen tan pero ¡Tan excitante! Que se podría correr con sólo verlo, pero a la vez quería que su pequeña flor se sintiera bien, no que sufriera, alzó una mano para volver a retirar sus lágrimas y acariciar sus mejillas, Kiku volteó para "mirar" atento, a juzgar por la posición en la que se encontraba "el fantasma" lo miraba desde arriba así que levantó su mirada excitada-confundida, quizás era la primera vez que en ese momento sus ojos se cruzarían /aunque el japonés no lo notaba/ otra vez volvió a sentir la calidez de esa invisible mano, tan familiar, cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar, sintiendo aquella caricia recorrer su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, delinear finamente sus caderas, mientras sus pensamientos estaban en blanco no podía evitar suspirar gustosamente, eran unas caricias deliciosas.

Arthur por otro lado, no podía evitar sonreír y sonrojarse por las reacciones de su Kiku, al parecer le encantaba sentir sus caricias, eso le causaba tal alegría…pero su amiguito quería ser feliz también, así que suavemente volvió apoyar sus manos en su cadera, sostenerlo con fuerza y comenzó a salir completamente y entrar de golpe, consiguiendo que Kiku volviera a arquear su espalda, ahora no podía evitarlo "estaba dentro de Kiku" comenzó a penetrarlo de adentro hacia fuera, el mismo y suave ritmo para acostumbrarlo, su "agujerito" se sentía muy estrecho y eso que lo había masturbado con sus dedos, aparte de estrecho se sentía tan caliente y de vez en cuando se contraía atrapando a su pene, en esos momentos sus estocadas eran más fuertes golpeando todas sus paredes y llegando casi a la próstata, ahora no eran movimientos de golpes si no un ritmo un poco acelerado y rítmico para evitar que su interior se contraiga una vez más. Jadeaba un poco sin que sonara tanto su voz, sus manos se deslizaban por el trasero de Kiku, apretándole sus muslos con tanto gusto mientras su pene lo devoraba por completo, se sentía sin duda tan exquisito dentro de Kiku, y lo mejor ¡No era uno de sus sueños húmedos! Donde le hacía el amor a Kiku haciendo cosplay de cualquier fantasía extraña, tanto calor gustoso rodeaba su miembro, tanta humedad viscosa y deliciosa ¡Todo en Kiku era delicioso! Sus labios que cambiaban de color acaramelados cuando los probaba, acariciar su cuerpo que se erizaba en piel de gallina bajo sus manos, y claro probar sus partes íntimas del reservado japonés, estaba conociendo más y más todo lo que es Kiku "un chico de cuerpo muy erótico" no quería que nadie más lo viera en ese estado ¡Era suyo!...Y así el señor Kirkland se entregó a la lujuria, pero no del todo…quería verlo sonreír…porque lo que más amaba era su sonrisa y su suave voz que le hablaba con ternura.

Kiku ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, ahora su cuerpo era de él, de aquel que le estaba penetrando ahora con más velocidad, sus gemidos era para la persona que estaba devorando su cuerpo, ya nada le dolía porque fue muy cuidadoso cuando estaba entrando, sentía como su pene llegaba hasta su próstata ¡Se volvería loco ante tan divino placer! Gemía con más fluidez y suavidad, sus manos que estaban sosteniendo fuertemente el futón a ambos costados de su cuerpo dejaron el agarre para pasearse por su propio cuerpo y posarse entre su vientre a los lados de su miembro /nuevamente excitado/ bajando un poco en caricia hasta estar entre sus piernas como sosteniéndolas mientras se abría un poco, comenzaba a excitarse un poco al abrir más su cuerpo a la penetración. Arthur se sorprende al verlo hacer tales movimientos eróticos, más al ver una sonrisa en sus labios sin dejar de gemir claro, y a demás que sentía como su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a moverse también con la ayuda de su espalda bajando y subiendo, ¡oh¡ y sin olvidar que sus piernas se cruzan en su espalda, aprisionándolo, esto hace que su "Big Ben" entrara mucho, mucho más pues Kiku dejó de contraer su entrada, el inglés no lo creía, su japonés se estaba entregando ante el place que le estaba brindando, acercó su cuerpo un poco más inclinándose, apoyó sus brazos en el futón y siguió penetrándolo como hace rato, ya ni le importaba que su sudor tuviera contacto con el cuerpo de Kiku, después de todo también él estaba sudando con su propia calentura, a demás…Tampoco le importó que ya no faltaba prácticamente nada para media noche y decir "adiós encanto".

-Ahhh ahhhh ¡"K-kimochii"! ugh mmm d-dios ahhh –sus ojos cerrados ante tanto placer, sus labios expresaban palabras que tu nunca vas a oírle decir en cualquier momento- Ahhhh s-se…s-se q-quién eres…Arthur-san-abrió sus ojos mostrando una sonrisa, no lujuriosa pero si cálida, sus manos se alzaron y como si lo pudiera ver acertó en dónde estaba su rostro, lo sostuvo con la misma gentileza de su sonrisa, lo acercó y atinó en un solo movimiento besar sus labios, un beso cargado de todo "deseo, pasión, amor" justo como el inglés le había dado antes, y él simplemente se entregó, su Kiku le estaba besando y encima ¡le reconoció! Ahora si que se sentía más que culpable. El reloj sonó insoportablemente dando las 12:00 am, aun seguía degustando los labios de Kiku cuando una luz lo cubrió por completo volviendo a la normalidad, pero desnudo, llorando y con su pene dentro de Kiku (aún) se separó poco a poco de sus labios y sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de Kiku.

-¿C-cómo?

-Ah…pues sus manos, sólo alguien tiene tal suavidad y delicadeza cuando se trata de mi, usted ha sido muy cuidadoso y siempre lo es…sólo alguien me trataría con cuidado, a demás… ¿fantasma? Sólo existe alguien que conozco que realiza cosas "fuera de este mundo" un caballero inglés que…tiene otra vida vistiéndose de ángel –sonríe divertido- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué llora?-.

-¿¡P-por qué crees tonto! T-te he hecho algo terrible, y-yo solamente quería ver si…si pensabas en mi entonces vino mi tonta hada en hacerme invisible y fui el más idiota en llevarle la corriente…L-lo siento Kiku, de verdad lo siento-.

-Bueno…-desvía su mirada apenada y sonrojada- a-amenos descubrí a tiempo que era usted, si no, no me hubiera dejado tanto…d-digo…Arthur-san –lo mira nuevamente- te amo-.

-¡AH!...K-k-kiku… ¿D-de verdad?...-llora aun más- ¡M-me has hecho feliz! –Se abalanzó para abrasarlo- te amo, no sabes cuánto, eres el único para mi de verdad, de verdad te amo-.

-Arthur-san –sonríe felizmente, sonrojado, enamorarse era lo menos y ahora lo estaba, y de una persona extraña pero maravillosa- ya, ya deje de llorar –le acaricia gentilmente-.

-Está bien –se levanta para mirarlo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, y así se quedaron un rato…bueno sólo un rato-…ah…esto…Kiku…pues yo –se sonroja, se había olvidado que en ese momento le estaba haciendo el amor—.

-…ah…-sus brazos se engancharon en su nuca, sus labios tan cerca de su oído- puede seguir en donde lo dejó, quiero sentir la pasión de Arthur-san que mostró hace un rat- ¡Aaaaah! –no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió como el miembro del inglés volvía a ponerse grande a una estocada que dio-.

-K-kiku –acariciando su rostro- lleguemos juntos-.

Nuevamente el calor corporal de ambos volvió a reinar, el sol no se comparaba con tan calentura de ambos, Kiku apoyó sus manos en su nuca y Arthur daba profundas envestidas, mucho más a fondo al sostener una de sus blancas piernas como apoyo, moviéndose de un lado a otro penetrando a su amado y consiguiendo que gimiera mientras lo nombraba suavemente con sus lindas mejillas rojas ¡Tan adorable! Kiku por otro lado le fascinaba escuchar su nombre entre la jadeante voz del inglés, con tan encantadora sonrisa, siempre le había parecido atractivo hasta su última molécula de su ceja, era... "Vamos Kiku, la palabra es chico sexy" pero no lo iba a decir por supuesto, pero de que le despertaba cosas que jamás había probado lo hacía. Ambos agotados pero seguían dándole a todo, Arthur gemía en el cuello de Kiku sin dejar de moverse en su interior, Kiku levantaba más sus piernas casi rodeándole abrazándose a su cuello.

-Ahhh aaaahhhh A-arthur-san…m-mi v-vientre está caliente aaahm c-creo que me vendré –moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que el del inglés-.

-Y-yo también… "My sweet love" lleguemos juntos –tomándolo de las manos clavadas en el futón a ambos costados de la cabeza de Kiku- "I-i love you"-.

-Aaahmm "A-ai shiteru" –sujetando fuertemente sus manos entregándose al orgasmo-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! –ambos llegaron al clímax de sus cuerpos, tan calientes se sentían ambos, Kiku sentía una gran cantidad de semen del inglés en su cavidad, esparciéndose tanto adentro como afuera de su entrada; y Arthur sentía el líquido viscoso de Kiku en su vientre aprovechando la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, sin duda ambos se encontraban jadeando fuertemente, sus pechos subían y bajaban, sin soltarlo de sus manos desplomó su cuerpo encima de Kiku tratando de no asfixiarlo claro está-.

Estaban agotados, pero feliz, ambos confesaron su sentimiento y se entregaron en cuerpo y alma aunque… No de la manera más humana y normal que exista pero lo hicieron, eso "bastaba y sobraba" Kiku hacia círculos como caricias en su pecho y Arthur le daba caricias en su brazo.

-Oh por cierto…no vuelvas a ser invisible, casi me das un infarto en el pasillo-.

-…N-no te preocupes, no lo vuelvo hacer, de ahora en adelante haré las cosas que te hagan feliz, te amo-.

-También te amo Arthur-san, n-no soy bueno en esas cosas pero también…haré lo que sea para que usted sea feliz –una tierna mirada sonrojada y firme, si lo volvía hacer haría que Arthur se lo devorara de nuevo-.

-¡E-eres tan lindo Kiku!-.

Lo abrazó fuertemente e implantó sus labios con los del japonés en un profundo beso, con algo de pasión como antes y con el juego de sus lenguas, un tierno pero pasional amor se dio a conocer al fin.

Fin

-Arthur-san… ¿Dónde dejó su ropa?-.

-…E-en…en el parque –una gota corría por su cien-.

-…oh…lo buscaré en la mañana…-.

Fin del mini extra.


End file.
